


No, you didn't.

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chris was a dork, Dorks, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soulmates, Vampires, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: There is no such thing as a second soulmate with them until your last breath.No one ever told you what you do when you lose your other half.When your soulmate was killed by a Wendigo, you became a ruthless hunter and knew you would be alone forever.What you didn’tWhat you never knew know was: The universe never leaves two lost souls alone for too long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's currently my birthday (Feb 3) and I decided to present you with this one-shot.  
> Hope you like it.

****

Only 0,5% of the world doesn’t have a soulmate. If your parents aren’t soulmates, you probably won’t have one too, but it’s okay. Some people just enjoy being alone, or enjoying being actually able to choose whoever they want to love. Those are lucky people.

But not you.

When you were born, the mark was already on you, the first words your soulmate would ever say to you tattooed on your right wrist. When you grew older and the letters were big enough for people to understand, you parents finally knew what they meant.

‘Sorry, can I request your red pen for a moment, please?’ With those words, you knew you would belong to a odd person.

Both your parents were hunters, and weren’t soulmates; When you were born with the mark, they didn’t know how to feel. Years passed, and you turned out to be a normal girl: You didn’t hunt and went to college, hoping to become an archaeologist. That’s how you met Chris. He was studying to become a history teacher, and was _a-dork-able_ in every single aspect.

His first words to you?

‘Sorry, can I request your red pen for a moment, please?’

‘You can’t use red pens if you’re writing an essay’ you had said before even realising what that meant.

Your words – your exact words – were written on his right wrist and, from that day, you two became one.

 He was a dork. _Your_ dork, perfect for you. For four years you had the best of your lives, and you thought it would last forever. It didn’t.

In a camp trip, Chris was attacked by a wendigo, and died. With him, half of your heart was gone, and the words on your skin too. You became a hunter, the best on what you did.

Ten years later, you still looking at your wrist sometimes, missing your words.

_Missing your dork._

You killed that wendigo, as well as vampires, werewolves, ghosts and demons. Hunting became your life, and everything you knew and cared now your parents were gone. You knew you would be alone forever, so you didn’t even care about anything else.

At least, until that morning.

The burning feeling on your left wrist woke you up at night. When the words showed up on your left wrist, you didn’t know what to do.

‘From where I was looking, no, you didn’t.’

You frowned.

You didn’t know you could have words again, not after Chris.

For a week, you looked over every single book or website you knew about soulmates, not finding anything about a second soulmate until an old lady in the library told you something you could never forget.

‘Sometimes, the universe thinks you deserve more love and gives you a second chance’.

But you didn’t want a second chance. You didn’t want to lose a love to a monster again, so you hid your mark, and didn’t look at it. Ever.

You didn’t want a second chance, and whoever your second soulmate was, they would never be like Chris. You would never love them as you loved him.

You came across the Winchesters and their angel a month later. You only talked to Dean and his other half, Castiel. The angel reminded you of Chris with something on his eyes, and Dean was just… Well, he was just Dean. You only looked at Sam, and that was all.

It was a surprise when he showed up and saved you from a vampire nest.

For your defense, you didn’t know they were so many when you picked the hunt. You expected two or three of them when you arrived at the nest, not **ten**.

The Winchesters saved your ass, but it didn’t stop you from sassing Sam when he he untied you from the chair.

– I had everything perfectly under control, Winchester. – You argued.

Sam’s reaction was the best bitch-face you’ve even seem, and you made a note to yourself about using it.

– From where I was looking, no, you didn’t. – He stood on his feet.

You too stopped for a second, and your left wrist tingled as you raised it to your eye level as he did the same.

_Your words._

He was your soulmate. 

Your eyes landed on Sam, full of surprise, and the look on his eyes just made your heart race.

Yes, you did deserve a new love.

Yes, you did deserve to try.

– I think… – The taller Winchester started saying, but cleaned his throat. – I think we were never properly introduced. I’m Sam.

– Y/N. – You whispered back.

Sam nodded, and you two reached out, shaking hands and feeling the small shocks that generated from it. 

– It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. – He looked inside your eyes. – I think we have a lot to talk.

– Yes, we do. – You whispered back.

The universe was right. You deserved a second chance. 


End file.
